Truth With In
by genbo
Summary: Alan returns home to the island from working at Tracy Inc. for a week to find Tracy Island deathly quite. What he finds thou will terrify him, to silence? One brother will notice, find out the truth but will be sworn to securitize. But when the one resp


I do not own **Thunderbirds!**

All characters are** Human **not** Puppets.**

Warning:

Sexual themes, yuoi/incest (boy/boy), character bashing, langue, anger, rage, abuse, drugs and alcohol.

Story:

AU movie/TV universe 5 years later. These 3 characters are still around: Format & Miss. Kyrano (Tinton's mom) & Grandma Tracy.

Note:

In the TV show: Grandma's around, Miss. Kyrano's dead and Format's doesn't excised.

In the Movie: Format's around, Miss. Kyrano's alive and Grandma doesn't excised.

The Tracy home looks like the one from the 2004 movie.

Summery:

Alan returns home to the island from working at Tracy Inc. for a week to find Tracy Island deathly quite. What he finds thou will terrify him, to silence? One brother will notice, find out the truth but will be sworn to securitize. But when the one responsible says their pregnant with Alan's kid all hell breaks loose and the truth comes to light.

Truth with In

By: Genbo

On with the Story:

Chapter 1

A large white jet called Tracy 1 with its midnight blue and silver flames painted on it could be seen preparing to take of from New York airport, on course to the overly famous secretive island noun through out as Tracy Island. The jet was owned and created by Tracy Inc. as the privet jet for my family the owners of Tracy Inc.

On board the amazing jet I sat in the pilot set, setting up Tracy 1 for my flight home to Tracy Island. The on lookers that my eyes can see through the wind shield watch Tracy 1 with envy, joules, and amazement.

I couldn't help smiling to myself about a week earlier when I asked Tin tins parents for there promotion to ask to marry there daughter. They both smiled at me with a nod from each of them they said yes. My father told me his happiness and approval not by words but a smile that reradiated of his face.

Once everything was safely stored on Tracy one. I did one last check of my coat to make sure the ring case was safe with in. My pocket in which I had stored the small velvet blood red box once opened would revel a beautiful emerald try drop rapped in gold bindings with small diamonds around the border.

I quickly saw the light turn green and throw the speakers of the cock pit hard "Tracy One you are free to take off"

I spoke back "Roger that tower, Tracy 1 heading out"

With those parting words, Tracy 1 began racing down the run way. Slowly we raised into the air within minutes the giant craft and I were soaring throw the air heading home to Tracy Island.

14 hours later

I was finally after flying for 14 hours strait I could see Tracy Island below me, damn was I glad to be home.

I called "Tracy 1 to Tracy Island I'm preparing to land over"

Strangely I received static back so once again I tried

"Tracy 1 to Tracy Island"

After trying twice I locally came up with the conclusion my family id was probable in the silos or more likely were all out on a mission no harm down. So I switched same switches for manual landing sequence.

Once Tracy 1 had finally landed home I did all the flight checks and re fluid the jet. I took my elevator up to dad's office back on the main level of our home. To find his office as IRs Command & Control center wild open and unmanned. With in seconds my IR training kicked up to full, I hit are islands human life scanning system and called Scott

"Base to Mobile Control"

Scott "Go ahead base"

I asked, "Scott whose out with you? No ones here manning Command & Control till now. I just got back from New York."

Scott "That's weird Tinton was. I went out with John & Gordon. Well Format is on 5. Dad, Brain, both Kyranos and Grandma went out to Boston this morning."

"Vergil?"

Scott "Vergil got hurt on our last mission with a broken arm; he's in the sick bay under heavy morphine."

I looked at Scott and nodded.

"Scott thanks you better get back to manning Mobile Control. I'll go and find out, where Tinton has ran off too? Then I'll call you back later, once I have found out what's going on?"

Scott "FAB"

"Base out"

I just got off line talking with Scott. He looked worried I can't blame him so I'm I. The scan just finished according to our islands seensor it shows only Tinton, Vergil and I on it for human life. What worry me the must is where Tinton has disappeared to? When she's supposed to be manning Command & Control?

I walked out of my father's office to feel a burst of wind come in side the room throw the locked door way, to receive a die-casting smell of old rotten garbage and something else that smells highly for miler that I can't place do to the garbage smell over powering it through out the house. I covered my face with my shirt & ran down the disserted hall to find were that god offal small was coming from. I ran out of hall into the man room of our house to discover the whole place trashed.

There was broken glass everywhere, trash scattered over everything through out the room. The furniture ripped, thrown about or located in the first pool. Thankful none landed in the second pool or we wouldn't be able to land or store Thunderbird one in its cello. Most importantly I found out the other highly for miler smell is drugs and alcohol flowing thought out the house.

I found the stench was the strongest from the hallway leading to the sick bay. My worry increased as I yelled out my older brother's name "Vergil" well running down the hall way to the sick bay my heart filled with hope that nothing was wrong. Most importantly in my heart that I shouldn't be expecting to find anything but Vergil sleeping on one of the beds inside. What I found stopped my heart in shock? And I screamed.


End file.
